masseffectfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Missioni
Le Missioni sono mansioni che fanno avanzare nella Storia principale in Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, e Mass Effect 3. L'elenco contiene tutte le missioni disponibili all'interno del gioco, e indica come i loro nomi cambieranno nel corso della storia. Click on the links below for detailed walkthroughs. Most mission names below are linked to the relevant section of the walkthrough rather than their own pages. Because of the intertwined nature of most missions, the link may not lead to a section specifically about the mission name but you will certainly find relevant information. Per la lista in ordine alfabetico vedi in Categoria:Missioni; per le location vedi in Categoria:Locations Missioni. Mass Effect Missions are listed mostly in the order they are received although some of the name updates happen after you receive another mission. Note that these missions are listed as the initially appear in the Journal, the names of missions do change as the game progresses. * Prologo: A Bordo Della Normandy : → Prologo: Trova la Sonda * Cittadella: Incastrare Saren * Cittadella: Garrus * Cittadella: L'Ombra : → Cittadella: Wrex * Trova Liara T'Soni * Feros: L'Attacco Dei Geth : → Feros: Il Thorian :: → Feros: La Colonia E' Salva * Noveria: Interesse Dei Geth : → Noveria: Matriarca Benezia :: → Noveria: Morte Della Matriarca * Noveria: Lascia Port Hanshan * Noveria: Lorik Qui'in * Noveria: Vetta 15 * Noveria: Ripara Il Reattore * Noveria: Riconnetti I Cavi * Noveria: Contaminazione * Noveria: Stazione Rift * Noveria: Quarantena * Noveria: Laboratori Di Massima Sicurezza * Virmire: Il Piano Di Saren : → Virmire: Assalto * Ilos: Trova Il Condotto * Una Corsa Contro Il Tempo : → Una Corsa Contro Il Tempo: Sovereign :: → Una Corsa Contro Il Tempo: Condotto ::: → Una Corsa Contro Il Tempo: Battaglia Finale Mass Effect 2 Missioni della Trama Queste sono le missioni relative alla trama principale, in ordine di tempo (considerando la prima volta che è possibile acquisirle). Per chiarire la time line, la missione principale "Ferma I Collettori" è stata divisa in sue diverse sotto-parti, come appaiono quando controlli il Diario. * Prologo: Salvare Joker : → Prologo: Risveglio * Freedom Progress * Ferma I Collettori: Assembla un team * Omega: Aria T'Loak * Ferma I Collettori: Go to Horizon * Horizon * Ferma I Collettori: Assembla un team (bis) * Ferma I Collettori: Investigate Collector Ship * Collector Ship * Ferma I Collettori: Acquire Reaper IFF * Reaper IFF * Ferma I Collettori: Await IFF Installation * Ferma I Collettori: Use Omega-4 Relay : → Ferma I Collettori: Defeat the Collectors :: → Collector Base: Infiltration ::: → Collector Base: The Long Walk Missioni Del Dossier L'Uomo Misterioso fornirà al Comandante Shepard numerosi Dossier su potenziali compagni di squadra. Disponibili dopo aver completato Freedom Progress: * Dossier: Archangel * Dossier: Il Prigioniero * Dossier: Il Professore * Dossier: Il Signore Della Guerra Disponibile dopo aver completato Horizon: * Dossier: Tali * Dossier: The Assassin * Dossier: The Justicar Missioni Lealtà Le missioni Lealtà possono essere saltate. Questo non impedirà di progredire nella trama principale. Tuttavia, sii consapevole che agendo in questo modo potresti seriamente compromettere le performance della tua squadra e alterare il finale. *Garrus: Eye for an Eye *Grunt: Rite of Passage *Jack: Subject Zero *Jacob: The Gift of Greatness *Legion: A House Divided *Miranda: The Prodigal *Mordin: Old Blood *Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi *Tali: Treason *Thane: Sins of the Father Missioni Opzionali *Cittadella: Capitano Bailey *Cittadella: Il Consiglio *Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking : → Illium: Liara: The Observer *Tuchanka: Urdnot Wrex DLC *Dossier: La Ladra *Dossier: Il Veterano *Kasumi: Rubare La Memoria *Lair of the Shadow Broker (Labelled Give Liara Intel on the Galaxy Map) *Zaeed: Il Prezzo Della Vendetta Mass Effect 3 Plot Missions Missions are listed in the order they are received. *Prologue: Earth *Priority: Mars *Priority: The Citadel I *Priority: Palaven *Priority: Sur'Kesh *Priority: Tuchanka *Priority: The Citadel II *Priority: Perseus Veil *Priority: Geth Dreadnought *Priority: Rannoch *Priority: The Citadel III *Priority: Thessia *Priority: Horizon *Priority: Cerberus Headquarters *Priority: Earth Galaxy at War Missions Few of the following missions are required, however, they will significantly increase your military preparedness for the final battle. *Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment (alternatively named as Citadel: Banner of the First Regiment) *Aria: Blood Pack *Aria: Blue Suns *Aria: Eclipse *Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists *Athena Nebula: Hesperia-Period Statue *Attican Traverse: Krogan Team (alternatively named as Attican Traverse: The Rachni) *Benning: Evidence (alternatively named as Benning: Dog Tags) *Citadel: Alien Medi-Gel Formula *Citadel: Asari Widow *Citadel: Barla Von *Citadel: Batarian Codes *Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces *Citadel: Cerberus Automated Turret Schematics *Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers *Citadel: Cerberus Retribution *Citadel: Cerberus Turian Poison *Citadel: Chemical Treatment *Citadel: GX12 Thermal Pipe *Citadel: Hanar Diplomat *Citadel: Heating Unit Stabilizers *Citadel: Improved Power Grid *Citadel: Inspirational Stories *Citadel: Kakliosaur Fossil *Citadel: Krogan Dying Message *Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage *Citadel: Medical Supplies *Citadel: Reaper Code Fragments *Citadel: Target Jamming Technology *Citadel: Volus Ambassador *Citadel: Wounded Batarian *Dekuuna: Code of the Ancients (alternatively named as Citadel: Code of the Ancients) *Dekuuna: Elcor Extraction *Grissom Academy: Investigation → Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation *Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza *Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere *Irune: Book of Plenix *Ismar Frontier: Prototype Components *Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength (alternatively named as Citadel: Pillars of Strength) *Mesana: Distress Signal → Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery *N7: Cerberus Abductions *N7: Cerberus Attack *N7: Cerberus Fighter Base *N7: Cerberus Lab *N7: Communication Hub *N7: Fuel Reactors *Nimbus Cluster: Library of Asha *Rannoch: Admiral Koris *Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons *Shrike Abyssal: Prothean Obelisk (alternatively named as Citadel: Prothean Obelisk) *Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune *Tuchanka: Turian Platoon → Tuchanka: Bomb *Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives Downloadable Content Missions From Ashes *Priority: Eden Prime (Labeled on the Galaxy Map as "Recover Prothean Artifact") *Eden Prime: Resistance Movement Mass Effect 3: Leviathan *Citadel: Dr. Bryson (Labeled on the Galaxy Map as "Meet Dr. Bryson") *Citadel: Leviathan I *Leviathan: Find Garneau (Labeled on the Galaxy Map as "Scan for Dr. Garneau") *Mahavid: Leviathan *Citadel: Leviathan II *Leviathan: Find Ann Bryson *Namakli: Leviathan *Citadel: Leviathan III *Leviathan: Scan Locations *Despoina: Leviathan Mass Effect 3: Omega *Citadel: Aria T'Loak *Omega: Aria T'Loak *Omega: Assist the Hacker *Omega: Assist the Mechanic *Omega: Assist Harrot de:Missionen hu:Küldetések